Devil's game
by missypeak
Summary: Fiery,passionate,stubborn, and completely random. Will his charms work on the desert beauty?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone =] This is my very first time I'm writing a fan fiction story so I am kind of nervous of what kind of reception I'll get. But none the less I would love for people to tell me what they like and don't like. What I could change for it to sound better, etc, etc, etc.**

**Thank you for reading =]**

**-missypeak**

**

* * *

**

**_"You'll be fine _**

**_Baby I'm in control _**

**_Take the pain _**

**_Take the pleasure _**

**_I'm the master of both _**

**_Close your eyes, not your mind _**

**_Let me into your soul"_**

**_-_**_ For your entertainment by: Adam Lambert_**_  
_**

**Chapter 1**

"My, my. What do we have here?" The woman looked up into the desert sky to see a tall lean figure standing over her. Exhausted and broken she tries to lift head to get a better glimpse at the man. "…Father?" she calls weakly. The man laughs, "That'll be the day." The man's image was getting blurrier and fuzzy, approaching voices were muffled. Head pounding and world spinning she black outs from the heat.

"Thank you for finding and bringing her back. She would've died had she stayed out there for a couple more hours." "Well I just stumbled across her…quite literally in fact, almost made me fall and dirty my clothes. People should know better than to just lie down wherever they feel like it. Even the homeless have the common courtesy not to do so." The man huffed. "In any case whatever the reason you had for bringing her back we are forever grateful. We have had so many deaths, it would be terrible to lose another."

The women's eyes flutter open to see an elderly women sitting over her dipping a wash cloth into a bucket, ring it out then move to place it on her forehead. "Ugh…where, where am I?" The older woman gasps dropping the rag then a huge smile and a look of relief presents itself on her face. "_Avo__ ederiz__! __Lea__, __Carmen__ uyandı var__!__!_" Lea snaps her head to the right then quickly makes her way over to the elder's side. "_Ne__ rahatlama. Eğer __Cala__ teşekkürler geri__ sağlık __Carmen__ hemşirelik__ için_." Cala placed her hand on Lea's shoulder "_Hiçbir__ sorun __benim__ çocuğum__._" Cala smiles down at the women then looks back up at Lea with reassurance, gets up and leaves the room.

"Urgh...uh...Lea?" Carmen looked up at the young women. Lea chuckles "Yes child, its Lea." "Where, where am I?" "Your home child. Safe and sound. If it were not for..." Lea looks over at the the tall figure leaning on the wall, legs and arms crossed observing the event. "I am sorry sir, but I didn't catch your name." The man smirks and pushes off the wall and struts over to the two women. "My dear, my name is Reaver."

* _Avo__ ederiz__! __Lea__, __Carmen __uyandı__ var__!_

_Thank Avo! Lea, Carmen has woken up!_

_*Ne__ rahatlama. Eğer __Cala__ teşekkürler geri__ sağlık__ Carmen__ hemşirelik__ için__._

_What a relief. Thank you Cala for nursing Carmen back to health._

_*Hiçbir__ sorun__ benim__ çocuğum._

_No problem my child._


	2. Chapter 2

**_" I know your type, boy you're dangerous_**

**_You're that guy I'd be stupid to trust_**

**_But just one night couldn't be so wrong_**

**_You make me wanna lose control"_**

_Good girls go bad by: Cobra Starship_

**Chapter 2**

Reaver looked down at the two women. He could feel the acceptance from Lea, but glancing over to Carmen, she looked mistrustful, unsure as to if he had any motive behind the reason for bringing her back.

"Yes Carmen, if it weren't for Reaver you'd—" "You'd be a shriveled up piece of meat, yes, yes, yes, but do I get a reward for bringing, what was it Cameron?"

" It's _Carmen_." said Carmen glaring up at Reaver. " Don't I get a reward for, "saving", _Carmen _from becoming a piece of sun dried jerky?"

"Well...I erm...don't know what to necessarily give you as reward. Don't get me wrong we all shall be forever grateful for returning Carmen to us, but given our current situation we have very little to give back in return." " Any country has money do they not? Just give me some money and I shall be satisfied."

"But, as I said our country is in a state of crisis. What money we have left is being used to rebuild homes, bring in food—"

"Pay me 75% of whatever you have. You all can survive with what is left can't you? İ mean I highly doubt whether you had money or not this still would be a pretty pauper, low maintenance place to live." Reaver chuckled.

"How dare you!" Carmen all, but practically screamed. " Why should you get a reward! Yes you saved me, but only because you wanted money!" Carmen's headache had made her a bit light-headed and dizzy, but if she has put someone in their place because their own selfishness and greed blinded them, then by Avo she shall bear the headache!

Now standing and practically in Reavers face, given the 3 or 4 inches he had on her, she was about ready to back hand him. "There are people here who have died, lost their homes and families and you're suggesting that everyone here can fight over what little food we would be able to afford and starve!"

"Tsk tsk temper temper." Reaver said while waggling a finger at Carmen, "Well I wouldn't have put it so bluntly, but...your countries population is so few and therefore you won't need as much food as you claim, and with all that extra money lying around why not give it to some devilishly handsome prospect who could actually make good use of that money?"

Carmen stood back dumbfounded " How immoral of a person are you? You would let people and children starve to death because of your greed?"

" As I said, love, I would put the money to good use. I'm sure you all will be just fine." Reaver said rather smugly.

"And what would you do if you didn't get a reward, hmm?" Carmen said staring daggers into Reaver. He sighed, "Well that would be terribly disappointing _belle_ I was under the impression that saviors and heros were given rewards after doing a heroic and selfless task?" he said lazily.

"You are no hero or savior. You're just a leech looking for any one opportunity to suck money dry from people." "Your words wound me _ma cherie_." "Good." Carmen snapped.

Lea sneaking her way passed Carmen to Reaver's side and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Reaver, please, everything Carmen has said about the state of our people is the truth. We need whatever money we have...but we could still give you some money though it would be drastically small compared to what you have asked."

Reaver turned his gaze away from the fuming woman standing in front of him to the raven haired petite women standing next to him. Her doe eyes pleading he accept the little money they could offer him and leave without trouble. "Just how much is drastically small?" he cocked an eyebrow at her. "Well you would get around 15-25%." Lea winced as she readied for the offer to be shot down completely.

" He doesn't need money! His reward can be that the people of Aurora being entirely grateful for "rescuing" me."

He switched his gaze back to Carmen deciding to pause before he answered so he could take Carmen in fully, and she was not a dissapointing site.

Her face had sharp and angled features. Her eyes were a soft sky blue and with her cat eyes the combination made her glares pretty intense. She had nice full lips with a beauty mark under left eye. Her golden brown hair hung just above her waist. Her beige skin had a golden undertone to it making it look like she was glowing. Carmens legs seemed they went on forever she was most likely the tallest women in the city Reaver noted. From the legs it lead to her sculpted and curvy upper body.

Curvy hips, small waist, and an ample bosom. Nothing seemed to miss a beat with Carmen's body. " The things I would do to that woman." He thought to himself. He cleared his head of the risque thoughts then realized Carmen and Lea were both looking at him confused. He must've been silent for longer than he planned. Reaver cleared his throat " I am a reasonable man, and if accepting the offer the lovely Ms. Lea has suggested will spare me from more of your hormonal outbursts, then I shall gladly accept.

Carmen just glared at him, picturing he was getting torn apart by a pack of rabie filled balverines.

"I am glad we could find a solution to this problem, right Carmen?" Lea said glancing over. Carmen's only reply was a huff.

"Well I absolutely agree with you Lea. I'm glad I can still have some money as a reward, but I am even more proud that our lovely friend here has survived and is back to health. _That_ is what was most important after all." Reaver grinned wolfishly.

"_Toma tu justicia propia y metela en tu culo__."_Carmen growled. Reaver laughs, "_Vous êtes un tel amour hommes doit être rampant tous sur vous__."_

* * *

_Authors note; I intended to explain why Carmen chooses speaks a different than the other in a later chapter. But I had doubts myself about having three different languages be spoken in the story because I was afraid it wouldn't necessarily make sense and to add I was at the mercy of the google translator. The language I decided to use for Aurora was Turkish since it actually showed alphabetical letters, and Arabic well was written in Arabic lol.  
_

_*__Toma tu justicia propia y metela en tu culo__._

_Take your self-righteousness and stuff it up your ass__._

_*_Vous êtes un tel amour charmeur_._Les hommes doit êtrerampant tous sur vous_._

_You're such a charmer love. Men must be crawling all over you._


	3. Chapter 3

_I would like to thank Veritas Vantas soo much for the "criticism". It really helped answer the questions I had with anything I wrote during the story. Also I would like to thank you with the website you gave me to help with language translations and offering to help with any Spanish translation. _

_I know there were a few errors in the story with commas, and I would like to say that I've always been a bit rusty with knowing where to place the correct punctuation and such. It is definitely not my strong suit XD, and with the bare thing I wasn't exactly sure which form of the word was correct so I just took a shot in the dark with it._

_That input will really help me with my writing, and the story. If there wasn't criticism then I wouldn't have known what I did wrong and people would be reading the story slightly confused about things, maybe even more than slightly lol. Without criticism then people wouldn't be able to really learn from the mistakes they've made, and become better at what they do. _

_I appreciate any input people have about the story and suggestions to make it better. Unless that input is just all negative saying the story sucks, and leave it at that. I wouldn't know exactly what they don't like about the story and I wouldn't be able to change something to make it better._

_Anyways, I hope everyone who reads the story, thoroughly enjoys it ._

_-missypeak_

_- Also I'm sorry about the deletion and such of the story, I couldn't figure out how to edit both stories and upload them again without getting an error message about there already being a chapter with this name XP  
_

* * *

**_" Look at him, look at me_**

**_That boy is bad, and honestly_**

**_He's a wolf in disguise_**

**_But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes"_**

_-Monster By: Lady GaGa_

**Chapter 3**

"When did he say he was leaving ?" Carmen drawled looking over the center of the city. Everything was so dreary, and dark. It was like a ghost town, scratch that it is a ghost town with the few people who are left.

Bodies still lay on the ground, the people running around frantically trying to escape the monsters that attacked their home. So much death… so much despair. She was still trying to cope with the deaths of her father, brother and her baby sister.

Why were they taken from her, why was it them and not her. She remembers holding her sister protectively pleading with the monsters not to kill her little princesita. To take her instead, they didn't listen.

Maria seemed to just slip from her grip...she was now in the embrace of one of the creatures, it dove into her taking all of her light. She tried to stop them, but was held back by an unseen force and had to witness her baby sister...her little princesita be drained of all her bubbliness,of all her rambunctious energy.

She watched as Maria screamed and cried in pain, Carmen was just the helpless bystander. She watched her sister turn pale and fall lifelessly to the ground.

Carmen was know released from her prison, crawled over to her husk of a sister crying hysterically. She picked her up and held her close to her body crying into her soft chocolate brown hair. That's when she heard the mocking laughter in her head.

Rubbing it in her face how Maria was dead, how her father and brother were dead. That she has no one. "Carmen?" Carmen snapped back into reality and noticed that Lea was looking at her with some concern. "Huh?...did you say something?"

"Yeah...I said that Reaver was leaving a day or so after his little expedition in the desert."

"What could he possibly want here? He said it himself that this was a pauper, low maintenance country, so why would he think he could find anything of value?"

"Maybe he thinks he can find a cave filled with treasures that reach to the ceiling. I honestly don't know what he's truly here for though, Carmen."

* * *

Damn sun, damn heat, damn the sand getting into his shoes, damn desert. Damn Aurora itself. What a miserable place to live, he couldn't wait to find this ancient temple,loot it for all it has, then get the bloody hell out of here.

He just wanted to go back to his ship, have someone fill his bath, drink some wine, and just relax. To get all this sweat and dirt off of him. Maybe even share the night with one of his crew members.

"Oi! Reava'! I tink Russ found somtin'." Pulled from his day-dream, Reaver looked over to see one of his mangy crew mates...Lan? Who cares what his name was. He was waving his arms up in the air like a lunatic pointing in the direction where this Russ was. Reaver sauntered over to what's-his-face.

"This actually better be something of any remote interest or I will not be to pleased." Placing his hand on his holster to indicate what the consequences were if this was just a waste of his time.

The man gulped, "I I- nnno, Sir, I don't thhhink that this will be a waste of 'er time at all." he gave Reaver a forced smile.

"Well good, I thought I would have to waste one of my precious bullets on one of you inane half-wits." Reaver smiled, taking his hand off the holster and placing it on his hip.

"So? What are you waiting for? Are you going to show me to this,_ Russ_, or not?", "Oi, yes, Masta' Reava'!" The man started to scurry toward the direction where Russ was, almost tripping himself in the process.

"Oh how the panic of others in my presence amuses me so." Reaver laughed to himself as he strolled after the man.

* * *

" You don't know how much I miss you all...I feel so empty and incomplete without you." Staring at her family's little candlelight memorial Carmen rubbed away the couple of tears streaming down her face.

" I wish I could see you all again...to tell you how much I love you and how much everyone means to me, how important you were in my life." Stepping closer and kneeling, Carmen held up a little handmade doll, lightly kissed it, then placed it next to some flowers, a piece of paper and other miscellaneous trinkets that once belonged to her father, brother, and sister.

"I thought I'd find you here." Carmen looked behind her to see Lea approaching, and got up. " I miss them so much Lea." Carmen said stepping into Lea's embrace.

" I know Carmen...we all will miss them. You, your father, brother, and little Maria had so much positive energy, you all were so full of life, so much personality." " Well they're gone...and never coming back." Carmen trying her best not to let her voice crack. " It's just one little flickering candle, a little candle near the end of it's wick ,that is all that's left." Stepping away from Lea she turned to look at her family's memorial.

" A little flickering candle?" Lea chuckled " Child,_ you_, are no candle. You are a raging fire. You captivate people. You draw them in with your warmth and bright light. You bring out the best in everyone."

" Yeah, everyone wants to be around the pretty fire until it gets out control, and burns everything in it's path. Then everyone just runs for the hills screaming."

Lea laughs " You are so much like your mother, temper and all."

Carmen rolls her eyes, " My mother had a horrible temper."

"Ah, but how many times did she ever lose it?"

"You have me there. Mother only truly lost her temper when Yirmane or I did something that could hurts us or someone else. "

"I think that being a Spaniard might also have something to do with it. I remember father always jokingly saying how _fiery_ and _spicy_ Spanish women were, and wanted to get in on some of the action, and that's why he married mother. Then mother would proceed to smack him on the arm laughing, and tell him not to talk like that in front of the children."

Carmen sighed, looking back at the memorial once more then started to walk away.

Lea followed after her. "Why do you speak Spanish instead of our native language here?"

Carmen looked back at Lea. " I do it out of respect and memory for my mother. She took the time to pass on her native language to me, and so I speak Spanish more so than I do Auroran. I can speak Auroran, being that I grew up here, but I think that I prefer to speak Spanish over Auroran because I guess it's just an easier language for me to speak."

Carmen and Lea walked in silence the rest of the way back to the main building of town.

* * *

" If I knew that I had to scale walls and climb over rocks then I should've just let you and everyone else bring out this item of interest to me at the mouth of this cave." Reaver glared at the man who was leading him to their destination.

" I-I-I'm sorry ssir...I didn't tink that you would 'ave any trouble doing this sort of ting."

"...How much longer till we get there lad." Reaver said as he put his hand on the holster.

" N-not that much longa' Masta' Reava'. Russ is just ova' this wall." "Good, then I will be able to get there myself from here."

"Yes sir...wait, wha-" The man crumpled to the floor.

Reaver walked over the lifeless body, " First you bother not to tell me what to expect in this cave, but then you insult me by thinking that I'm having trouble with scaling and climbing over things? _You_ obviously didn't know who you were talking too." Reaver stepped over the body and walked over to the wall, "Otherwise you'd still be alive."

Reaver jumped grabbing the ledge, and hoisted himself up. He was greeted by the sight of who he could determine was the man by the name of Russ leaning against a wall, and it appeared he was sleeping.

"Hmm, not only is my crew disrespectful, they're lazy as well."

As Reaver approached the man he could better make him was wearing mercenary clothing. He had a handsomely rugged look, with blond hair and blond stubble to match. The man was lean and muscular telling by the way his clothing sat on him.

Reaver started to smile " Hmmm...maybe I won't kill him after all."

* * *

_*princesita_

_princess_

End of chapter 3 =3_ Love it? Hate it? Do you think I should've added a bit more to the last Reaver P.O.V? Or do you think it was a good way to end the chapter?  
_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the long wait. I had to catch up with school and such, which took awhile. bad me was putting other things before school *look of shame* But non-the-less, here's chapter 4!

**Fable Characters, Storylines, and places in the game _are owned by Lionhead Studios_.  
**

**The_ Characters_ that _I've created, I own_.**

Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,

YOU ARE A PIRATE!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is alright to be,

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

You are a pirate-from the show lazytown XD

* * *

" What is this thing that is so interesting, that I had to come down here to see, dirtying my clothes in the process I might add?" Reaver said with a noticeable hint of annoyance.

" You'll see when we get there sir...it's rather hard to explain."

It turns out that Russ, as good looking as he was, was too annoying for Reaver to even bear his company. His voice was nasally sounding it was unappealing high-pitched for a man. Reaver would be able to stay in the mans company without having the extreme urge to shoot him silencing him forever, if he kept his damn mouth shut.

As much as he regretted to ask, " How much longer shall this little journey be, I grow restless."

" Not that far sir, just maybe 300 yards more to go." Reaver cringed at his voice. How as it that this man has gone through his entire life and no one has tried to kill him out of sheer annoyance of his voice. Reaver tore his glare away from the man in front of him and in the distance saw..a statue, was it? Why would a statue be of any interest?

"Up there sir, that statue, do you see it?" " Of course I see it, _fool_, I am not blind" Reaver hissed making the man shrink in surprise and fear at the tone of Reaver's voice and death glare.

"My apologies sir. I didn't mean to insist-" "Shut up, and do not speak unless I give you permission." Reaver spat

Reaver walked ahead of the man and to the statue. 'What is this thing?' Reaver walked around the object examining it. ' It looks like a bird...' he moves to touch the bird-like model, and he feels the cold of the metal it was crafted from penetrate through his gloves and onto his skin, absorbing his heat. He quickly snatched his hand away rubbing it. 'What in Avo's name is this thing?'

Reaver stepped back to get another look at it. 'Hmm... it is an exotic piece and certainly one-of-a-kind. I believe it would do nicely in the parlor...I would just need to put up some railings around it to prevent people from touching it...' Reaver turned around to Russ who was twaddling his fingers anxiously.

Reaver clapped his hands together getting the attention of the mercenary. " I have decided that this...relic is going to return with us back to Albion where it will go in my parlor with no damage taken to it." " We shall both go back up to the surface and from there you and the other mercenaries shall come back down here and bring this statue back to the City of Aurora and onto the ship."

" Relay this exact message to the other men and that I will be waiting for everyone bringing back the statue on my ship. I do not wish to repeat myself, so do you have everything clear?"

Russ nods his head, then raises his hand.

Reaver rolls his eyes and sighs" Permission to speak."

" Well, um sir, how are we supposed to get that out of here? How are we supposed to get over the walls when the only way out of this cave involves constantly climbing over things?" Reaver starts to stroll away " Oohh, be creative! I'm sure you mercenaries will figure something out now, won't you? You all can't be that brain-dead." With one last look at the statue and around the dark spacious room, Reaver takes his leave with Russ standing motionless, frantically clawing at his brain for ways of how to get this statue out.

_A couple hours later_

Reaver was nearly back at the City of Aurora. He wondered how his mercenaries were fairing right now with the troubling task of maneuvering the statue out of the cave. The image of the frantic Russ popped into his mind and his expression was priceless. Reaver chuckled to himself. Other people's misfortune amused him so.

In the distance the outline of the city came into view. " Good, soon I'll be able to get out of this bloody heat, and clean up." With positive thoughts on his mind Reaver pressed on and ever a bit more quickly pace than he was going before.

* * *

Carmen approached the entrance to the city violin and bow in hand she moves passed the cracked open gate and stands in the sun. Looking up and squinting, she remembers how bright the city used to be before the darkness came. Now it's just dreary and lifeless. She looks to her right and seats herself upon a pillar's platform.

She lifts the bow to the violin and begins to play. The enchanting and haunting music made flies off the strings wrapping its bittersweet melody around her. Tears begin to form and fall one by one down her cheeks.

She plays this song for those who lost their lives. For the loved ones who have departed. For the new mother without her husband or babe. For the elders who live past their own children and grandchildren. For the children and people who had loving parents and siblings, now orphaned and alone. This song is for our dearly departed's march into the arms of Avo.

Too enraptured by her own song she failed to notice the approach of a flushed pompous man.

" You do know that water warps wood."

Carmen's eyes snap open and whips her head up cutting a note short. She gazed upon a slightly flushed Reaver, who surprisingly didn't look like he was dying out in the heat. It did seem he had sweat some, but was quick to take care of that problem by the swipe of a cloth and the shedding of a overcoat, which was now tucked underneath his arm.

" Oh I am sorry. You didn't have to stop. I just thought you should know that crying on wood destroys it, and would it be a pity if such a beautiful thing were to be destroyed."

" Right, well thank you for the lesson on the warping of wood, but even if I wanted to continue the song, you kind of ruined the mood so it would not sound as good as before." Carmen drawled

Reaver lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow " Oh? Is that so?" Carmen nodded "Well, what is the mood for you now?" Reaver smirked.

Carmen smiled as she started to play a beautifully maddening song. Oddly enough the song reminded Reaver of that loon Benjamina. Not by any chance of love, hate, or sorrow, but because of how mad the song sounded. It fit her perfectly.

Carmen drew the bow from the violin and smirked. "That about sums it up." Reaver matched her smirk while looking at her "seductively" "So I am_ driving you crazy_ am I?" He moved in closer. Carmen rolled her eyes " More like driving me up the wall." she scoffed. "Hmmm, I think I like the sound of that." Carmen's eyes widen and her cheeks turned a light scarlet at the realization of the innuendo.

Reaver stared down at Carmen grinning. The light scarlet staining her cheeks was moderately alluring given the fiery nature of hers he experienced the other day, it softened her appearance. He liked seeing the woman speechless and embarrassed. It was completely against her nature, and it was hilarious.

Finally Carmen came out of her stupor, glares at Reaver, shakes her head, then sighs "Out of all the sperm to choose from, and you were the fastest." and with that remark she hops off the platform, grabs her violin and bow, and makes her way back into the city. Reaver watching her every movement until she was out of sight. Smiling to himself Reaver shook his head letting out a slight chuckle he too made his way back into the city and towards his ship.

* * *

Reaver sank into the warming embrace of the tub water and sighed. It felt good to finally relax after so much walking, especially in the heat and you get all sweaty and disgusting. Reaver took a swig of his wine, emptying the glass, threw it over his shoulder shattering it, and submerged himself underneath the water. After a couple of seconds Reaver reappeared from beneath the surface into the candle lit room shaking water from his head like a dog then leaned back and to relax again. Staring up at the wood ceiling Reaver started to drift off to sleep.

_Meanwhile...at the legion of doom!( XD I'm sorry I just had the strong urge to throw that in there.)  
_

_"Jimmeh!, its yer turn to carry the 'ead."_

_"No it isn't! It's Pauls!"_

_"Can we stop? My feet are startin to blister."_

_"Shut up Arnie! Quit whinin' and pay attention! You almost dropped your end, idiot."_

_"It's cold out 'ere"_

_"Noooo, I tought, wes were walking out in tha tropics. Of course its cold you idiot!"_

_"Yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious Arnie."_

_"Hey! Shut up! Tis is technically the desert."_

_"It **is** the desert, stupid."_

_"So if its the desert, then whys it all freezin' cold n' stuff?"_

_"Tat's wut happens when it's nighttime Arnie. It cools down, and when the sun comes back up in the daytime. It 'eats up again."_

_"Whoa, everybody lookie at Paul. Such the academic."_

_"Haha, yeah. Would ya loike a big fancy wig and some powder to go with that edumaction Paulie?"_

_"Or should we calls ya, Sir Paul? Hahahaha!"_

_"Atlest I can tell the differnce 'tween a cow n' a woman...Jimmeh."_

_"Hey! I was stone drunk you twit, but besides Siiiir Paul...what is the difference between a cow n' a woman?"_

_" A cow can shut up for more than 10 seconds."_

_All the men burst out laughing_

_"...Jimmeh, I've been carrin' tha ead' of tis thing for hours. it's your turn to carry it!"_

_*Sigh*_

_

* * *

_

" I can't take it anymore Lea! Everywhere I look I see the dead walking. I see my family staring at me with pain and anguish!" Carmen wept as she threw clothing and possessions together in some bags.

" Carmen, this is pain is hard for everyone to deal with, but we must stand together and be strong! Running away will not help anything." "And sitting here like chickens to be slaughtered, will?"

Lea studied her friend. Carmen has since wiped her tears away, her jaw was clenched and she had a strong look of determination on her face to just get out of Aurora.

"Running from our problems is never the answer..." "And just how our we solving this problem? Hmm? I see no one taking any immediate action to go and destroy this threat, besides the few small groups of people and some who went alone to never return or be heard of again."

"...Wait! What about the king!" Carmen looked over at Lea questioningly. " Awhile ago the King of Albion came here on an expedition with many of his men. They were attacked by the darkness all of them were killed, expect for the king. If it weren't for Kalin he would be dead." Carmen now sitting listening with great interest.

" That's amazing. Did Kalin actually fight off the darkness away from the king saving him? Or did she and a search party just find him in the desert?"

"I don't know, but in exchange for saving his life he promised that he would return with an army and be ride the land of the darkness for us!"

Lea was know grinning hugely. Maybe this will convince Carmen to stay?

"How long ago did this happen?"

"Oh, about 4-6 months ago...why?" "If this happened 4-6 months ago, then why am I just hearing about this know, and from you? Why didn't Kalin announce this news to everyone?"

" Well, when this was promised we just went the very first attack by the darkness. We all lost a lot during the first attack and were still coping with what just happened. Even though the king made his promise, he didn't know how long it would be before he would return. So I believe Kalin either didn't want to give us false hope or she was going to tell us when the king sent word that he was coming."

"So if she didn't tell anyone how did you find out?" "She told a select few. The elders and some of the older adults, yours and my father included."

A sharp pang went through Carmen at the mention of her father. His death was still fresh to her, and like an open wound if touched it's going to sting. It only reminded her how miserable she'll be if she stays here. With constant memories of her childhood around every corner.

"Before the darkness attacked again father felt like he should tell me about the king's promise. I'm glad he did, I don't like being left in the dark."

Carmen just nodded

"What are you thinking about Carmen?"

" Just going through memories that I have here, and how I'm going to miss Aurora." "So you're still leaving." Lea said with disappointment hanging heavily in her voice.

" I'm sorry Lea. Even with the help that's coming...it's...just too hard for me to stay here. I need someplace to start anew. Wipe my slate clean. I want to live a happy life."

"There's no convincing you to stay?"

Carmen shook her head with a sad smile, then starts to go back to packing her belongings. Lea walks over and stands behind Carmen, watching her pack.

" How will you get out of Aurora? I doubt you can man one of those big ships on your own, let alone I highly doubt Kalin will let you take one."

Carmen finished packing one bag, closed it and moved onto the next loading items into it. She picked her violin case about to put it in when a realization hit her. A slow smile crept across her face.

Carmen packed the violin. Grinning, she turned around to Lea. " I have an idea of who might be able to get me off of Aurora."

* * *

'_Hmm I wonder how long it's been_...' Reaver peered out the door a cold breeze caressed his faced and moved on when he stuck his head outside. The bright, hot, muggy climate of Aurora seemed to have diminished into a cold serene night.

'_How long did I sleep?_' Reaver stepped onto the deck of the ship, the wood creaking and moaning as he strode to the wheel of the ship.

The cool winds lightly rolling over him, ruffling his hair around a bit. He looked over to entrance of the village seeing the glows of the lights that came from the houses within.

Everything was silent. All Reaver heard was the lapping of the waves against his ship. '_So calming.' _Reaver thought to himself. '_How can someplace so hellish transform into something so serene, and beautiful?_'

This reminded Reaver of earlier. When he found Carmen sitting alone outside the city playing her violin. He had only seen the angry side of her, which was amusing, but seeing so her look so at peace, blocking everything out in the world so it was just her and the violin. She looked very... angelic.

Then she started to cry, and as amusing as it was that she hadn't noticed him at all, and that the song she was playing was beautiful. The crying had to stop and that meant interrupting the beautifully haunting piece.

And haunting it was, he couldn't get the damned thing out of his head.

He sighed, realizing just how empty the ship was, and that meant he would need to find another way to get something else on his mind, and the song out.

Reaver tapped his foot then came to the only logical conclusion...liquor! If anything a good couple cups or a bottle or two will certainly put his mind on other things! Heading back to his quarters Reaver threw open a cabinet full of different type of wines, brandies, vodkas, etc, etc.

Reaver scanned over the the alcohol, and finally pulled out a honey brandy. He glided over to a plush red silk divan made out of cherry wood, and sat down, and brought his feet up, leaning back against the divan.

He popped open the brandy and took a swig of it. '_Hmm, much better_' he thought with a smile. He took another swig. '_I wonder where those worthless souls, who call themselves mercenaries are..._' another swig, '_If they take too long bringing the statue back in one piece that won't be the only thing they'll have to worry about._' another swig.

* * *

"_Bloody Avo, it's freezin!"_

_"Do ya 'av to keep rapteain' yaself Arnie."_

_"I'm jus tryin to make conversation."_

_"Ugh, well Arnie it's not much of a conversation if ya gonna keep rapteain' yaself!"_

_"Well it's true! I'm freezin' my bum off out 'ere."_

_"We don't want to hear about your bum Arnie."_

_"...What do ya think Masta Reava is doin' right now? You don't think we're takin' too long are we?"_

_"Hmm if we are I'll just blame it on you for slowing down the group with yer senseless chatterin, and maybe e'll sow yer mouth shut."_

_"Why are yous guys all so mean to me?"_

_" It's cause we all 'ave low selfs-esteems, and so we pick on people whos we think are weaka than us to me ourselves feel betta."_

_" Realla'? Tat's why ya all pick on me?"_

_" For Avo's sake, no Arnie!"_

_"We picks on you cause yous an idiot, making you gullible and easy target."_

_" That's not vera noice."_

_"...It's not supposed to be noice, nitwit!"_

_" Why can't we be noice?"_

_"We're mercenaries! Mercenaries aren't supposed to be noice Arnie. I tought yous would've gotten tha memo when yous joined."_

_"Well, why can't we be noice to eachotha?"_

_" Cause we're mercenaries."_

_"Tat's purtty non-descript."_

_"Tat's because I owes ya no exiplanation."_

_"Eh, Russ, why can't mercenaries be noice to eachotha?"_

_"I've stayed out of this so far, and I would like to keep it that way. I hate confrontation, arguments, and fighting."_

_" A mercenary who hates fighting? But that's wut we're hired to do mate. It completely contradicts the whole meaning of mercenary."_

_" Yeah...well I only joined cause I needed a job."_

_"So a non-violent person joined a violent job, that makes **complete** sense...I swear I'm surrounded by idiots."_

_"Not Paulie, Jimmeh! Paulie here is the academic out of all of us!"_

_"That's right! Isn't it, Sir Brainiac?"_

_"Shut up, Jimmeh."_

_"Ahahahahaha!"_

_"I swear, Jimmeh, I'll hit you upside tha 'ead wit tis thin'."_

_"I'll loike ta see ya try lil' girl!"_

_"Oi! Numskulls! Look ova there. It's tha gates to tha cita."_

_"Eh, so it is."_

_"Good! I'll be able to warm up and soak meh blisterin feet."_

_"I don't want to 'ear about yer blistered feet Arnie!"  
_

* * *

"You really think Reaver will let you take passage on his ship to Albion?"

Carmen shrugs "Meh, I have some doubts, but I'm not overly concerned. If he says no, I'll just sneak on and hide under-deck."

"So what are you going to do? Are you just going to go ask him if he can let you join his ship, provide food, and a room for you until you reach Albion?"

"I'll come up with things to say as I go along."

"That is terribly impractical, Carmen. You should at least know what to say or something before asking someone to shelter you for a couple of weeks."

"You're making this a bigger than it truly is Lea." Carmen laughed. "It's just I got this kind of...I don't know, bad vibe, when I saw him. So you can't blame me for being a little bit worried."

"Yeah, well, I got more of a man whore vibe. Not necessarily bad, it's just going to be extremely uncomfortable to be around him." Lea looked at Carmen, her expression even more worried.

"It's alright Lea. I'm not utterly defenseless. I know how to fight people to defend myself."

"And that makes me feel much better." Lea sighed heavily.

Carmen moved towards the door, placed her hand on the handle then looked back at Lea. "If I don't come back within 30min-1hr I give you the utmost permission to storm the ship guns blazing." Carmen and Lea laughed. Carmen turned the handle opened the door and stepped outside closing the door behind her.

She took in a deep breath of the cool nightly air, and exhaled. "Here we go." she said aloud.

Carmen started walking towards the docks, placing her hand on her hips for reassurance to see if her pistols were still there. With every step her father's heirloom sword bounced against her body. Her dagger given to her by her brother as a birthday present was strapped to her thigh. Oh yes, she was definitely ready, if need be, to defend herself.

* * *

Lea is Latin for Lioness

The song Carmen dedicated to the people lost

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=19J8dO3T1S8

The "maddening" song. Skip to 3:15 and finish the video from there to see what Carmen was playing=]

http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=u5WJtORobx8


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Fable Characters, Storylines, and places in the Fable series _are owned by Lionhead Studios_.  
**

**The_ Characters_ and other situations that I've created, I own.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_Sometimes I wake at night _

_ And suddenly takes fright_

_ You're my vaguest fantasy_

_But then you reach for me _

_ And once again I see_

_ All the things you are to me_

_All the Things You Are To Me-Secret Garden  
_

**_

* * *

_**

"Ugh..**_._**urff**_._**.." Reaver's eyesight slowly regained and unblurred as he opened and closed his eyes. He was a bit delusional to where he was at the moment. He remembered...opening the liquor cabinet and several bottles of brandy. Reaver attempted to walk over to the sink to splash some water on his face, but a sudden wave of dizziness overcame him and he stumbled backwards into the divan nearly tipping it regained his composure and sat upright in the divan._ 'How much did I drink?_' He rubbed his temples and looked up and saw a pile of bottles of several different liquors**_. _**_'Well that it explains it_**_.'_**

Sounds above deck drew Reaver's attention away from his pile of empty alcohol bottles. He only heard the footsteps of one person. He waited for more, but none came. _'Damn imbeciles. It shouldn't take this long to bring in that statue_**_._**' The footsteps above started to move towards the rear of the deck. '_Did this intruder have to walk around so loudly__?'_ Reaver rubbed his head, got up, grabbed his gun and slipped it into its holster.

'_Might as well introduce myself to this intruder while I'm still sobering up...'_ Reaver opened the door of his quarter and stepped outside.

Carmen approached the docks. Her her beating faster with every step. Why the hell was she so nervous? She doesn't really have anything to fear from the man, besides him denying her passage on his ship. Maybe that's why she was getting nervous. It was because she was afraid he was going to say no. Alright she needs to stop this, she's being silly. Carmen stopped walking for a moment and started to jump in place shaking her arms, shaking away her nervous feeling and negative thoughts she had.

She started forward again taking longer strides so she could get there sooner. The sooner the better so she could get this over with. Carmen walked passed the houses. It was a mixture of houses that were intact and houses that were in shambles, destroyed by the darkness when it came. The houses still standing had light glowing out the windows. Inside you could see the shadows of the people occupying the place moving around then huddling together around a fire in the center of the room. Wanting to be together instead of alone since they've all lost someone they loved dearly.

As she walked by Carmen sighed and rubbed the back of her neck trying not to think of her family.

The salty smell of the sea soon mixed with the fresh air. The lapping of calm waves on the shore drowned out the silence she was walking through. '_I'm here. There's no turning back now._' she thought to herself. She climbed up the stairs of the dock, boards creaking beneath her. She had to admit that it made her feel a bit self conscious.

Carmen continued up the dock until she reached the ramp leading onto the ship, and proceeded to climb up it.

The entire deck was made of polished mahogany, though worn it was still in good condition. Ropes surrounded her everywhere she looked, branching themselves high above the deck and across the ship itself seeming to intertwine together like ivy. The railings all around were constructed of cedar.

Carmen looked to her right and there were two sets of stairs on each side of the deck leading up to the wheel of the ship, and two beautifully carved red oak doors were set into the platform. '_Could that be the captain's quarters? Map room maybe? I guess it would make sense for the captain's quarters to be up here...separate from the crew. Crew below, and captain up here..._'

Above her, laced in the sea of ropes, were several huge red flags that moved gently around with the breeze. The image on the biggest flag appeared to be a yellow cog set in the middle and inside the cog were two yellow R's facing the opposite direction of each other.

Tracing her hand along the railing she headed up to the wheel. It like most of the ship was made of polished mahogany. It had an intricate design carved around the circumference of the wheel. Carmen bent down slightly to observe the design, tracing it wherever it went on the wheel. Carmen couldn't help but note how eerily empty the ship was. She looked up from the wheel and looked around. '_Strange, don't you need a crew to run a ship?_'

Carmen stepped back and moved towards the railing looking over the shore. '_Where is everyone?_' Her train of thought was broken when she heard a couple of loud clunks coming from behind her. She turned around, and there was Reaver standing on the top step and leaning against the railing gun out of holster, now hanging lazily in his hand, with the smuggest grin on his face that she wanted to smack it off.

"Enjoying yourself?" grin never leaving his face as he slid his gun back into it's holster.

" I was until you made your presence known."

"tsk tsk tsk, it's rude to lie my dear. Everyone enjoys Reaver."

" Pretty bold statement to make. Though I highly doubt that there's an entire truth behind it."

Reaver pressed off the railing and closed the space between them till he was an arms length away from Carmen. " So you think that I am telling a partial truth?"

"Well it's not something anyone would just say unless they had some truth behind their statement. But to say that everyone enjoys you, is a bad assumption because there are people in this world who can't tolerate certain characteristics of people at all, even if the relationship is going to be just sexual. Extreme arrogance, and selfishness only to name a few."

The smug grin was replaced with amusement. " Did you really have to go that deep into analysis of what I said?"

Carmen smiled " I'm just trying to prove a point."

"I see." Reaver inching a bit closer. " " I would love to prove my point, if you'll allow me to demonstrate of course." his eyes dropping from her face down to her bosom,waist, and boots then back up meeting eye contact again.

Carmen sneered and took a step or two back " How about no."

Reaver shrugged and moved behind her towards the railing over looking the shore and leaned back on it, tipping his head back toward the night sky. "Comme vous souhait beau. C'est votre perte bien que."

"It's not my loss if I don't know what I am missing out on."

Reaver tipped his head back down and lifted a eyebrow "Vous parlez français?"

Carmen smiled, " No, but I understand most of it. Spanish and French are two very similar languages."

" That they are mon chéri, but I'm assuming you didn't come here to exchange pleasantries with me...unless my intuition is wrong?" Reaver said with a smirk playing at his lips.

"No you're correct I came here for a reason.I'm here because I need to ask a favor of you."

Reaver tilted his head in curiosity, a marker for her to continue.

"Well you see...thing is...maldita sea, ¿por qué es el tan difícil ahora?"

"Come on now no need to get all nervous, what is it that you want?"

Carmen looked down at her fidgeting hands, '_I don't understand why I am so nervous now? Just moments ago we were talking to each other as if we were well acquainted. Not two strangers who've meet a couple of times._' She peered back up at Reaver who was watching her intently. Impatience was making itself clear by him constantly strumming his fingers along the railing, and his other hand placed on his hip.

"*sigh* Ok, well, it just so happens that I need to leave Aurora, but I don't have any means of transportation to do so." Reaver lifts an eyebrow while a smile slowly inches its way across his face. "So being that you have a well intact ship, and that you plan on leaving back to Albion soon...I was hoping that you would allow me to go back with you...to Albion."

" You want to go to Albion with me?" He said with amusement.

"Yes...I, just can't stay here anymore."

" And what is the reason for wishing to leave a _paradise_ such as this?"

"That is none of your business." Carmen said sternly

Reaver held his hands up" You can't blame me for being curious. I was under the impression that you loved Aurora, and would like to grow old here or whatever people of traditions do."

" I do love Aurora, and I would be happy to live out my life here, but staying would just be too bittersweet."

Reaver nodded his head," Hmm, So you wish to start a new life in Albion, push away all the bad unwanted memories you have here?" '_Now why does this story sound so familiar._'

Carmen grinned, "You hit it right on the head, intuitivo uno."

Reaver smiled as well as he walked towards her, "Well my dear girl you shall come to learn that I never miss my guesses, or anything else."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to take your word on that."

"I'm so relieved." Reaver chuckled. Carmen rolls her eyes.

"So." Reaver said as he crossed his arms " If I agree to your little request, what will you do for me in return?"

"I-" Carmen hadn't really thought about really doing anything in return, as selfish as that sounds, it never happened across her mind while on the way down. "I could clean things on the ship that need cleaning?" He smirked and raised a eyebrow. "I could cook as well?" Reaver shook his head. "What if I tell you that they're are already people who've been assigned to do those things, so they're taken care of?"

Carmen furrowed her brow, " I'll take inventory of things you've acquired, hell I'll even work with the crew, and I've never managed a boat in my entire life! You're not really giving me much to work with."

Reaver smiled wolfishly, "Come on you have to be more creative than that to convince me."

Carmen felt helpless. What could she do that actually might require her help and make her useful? " I'll load and unload things, make the beds, I could play music for everyone!" Reaver looked down on the girl still smiling. Carmen looked up at him, frustration apparent on her face and in her voice. " What would you like me to do?"

"Hmm..." Reaver shifted his weight from one foot to the other, tapping his chin. " Well first and for most, I would like you to retrieve the money you people owe me for my timely rescue in saving your precious life."

Carmen sighed, " Is that all? You just want me to get you the money we owe?"

"No, that's not all." Reaver's hand came up and captured Carmen's chin between his fingers, bringing her face up to his. She could smell a hint of sweet liquor on his breath it made her mouth water. Carmen could feel her heart beating rapidly in her bosom, a warmth crawled on and off her cheeks trying to avoid having from become tinted in scarlet. He lowered his voice to a sultry tone, "I would like you to come to my quarters every evening, and play the violin for me." He released her chin caressing her cheek while lowering his hand back down to his side, "And if I think of anything else for you to do, you'll be the first to know." and gave her a wink.

"You want me to play the violin for you as you're stuffing your face with food."

"Now, now. I have table manners regardless of what you think. I'm not some barbarian who eats with his hands, and doesn't chew his food to later receive indigestion. I have class. I'll even clap for you once you've finished a piece."

"Thank you for clarifying that for me. It would be such an insult to think of you in such a way."

"I'm glad you understand." Reaver replied rather smugly.

Carmen rolled her eyes, and shook her head, " So I assume you want the money as soon as possible?"

"I would actually like it right now, but getting it to me is your ticket on this voyage, and I'm leaving as soon as my men get back."

"I take that as a hint for me to get it now?"

"What a smart girl you are."

Carmen pursed her lips and crossed her arms, "Then I shall leave now to get it."

"That would be the wisest choice because as we speak I see my crew coming." Reaver said while he looked over his shoulder at the mouth of the village.

Carmen stepped to the side to see around him. Sure enough about 2 dozen or a little more men were making their way towards the ship, and they were carrying several large pieces of something. She couldn't exactly make out what though.

She looked back at Reaver who was now examining her curiously.

"What are you looking at?"

"Your weapons. Did you really think that you'd might have to fight me?" He said laughing

Carmen flushed. She completely forgot about the weapons she brought. Coming here looking like she was expecting battalions of mercenaries to fight just to get onto the ship. Her original reason for bringing them made sense to her. She doesn't know what kind of person Reaver is, so if need be she needs something to protect herself. Though after conversing with him, he didn't really seem like the type of person who would just randomly attack someone. She felt foolish, and the stupid grin he had on his face wasn't making her feel any better.

"Well...you never know what could happen. Expect the unexpected. Its always possible that I could have been attacked on the way here for no apparent reason."

"Hmm, that's quite true my dear."

"I mean what if I didn't bring any weapons? Then all of the sudden I'm being attacked by some deranged evil chicken! How would I protect myself?"

"Yes you're very right. I hear deranged evil chicken attacks happen often in Aurora. It's quite unfortunate."

"I'm glad you understand. But I should really be going now."

"Ah, indeed you should ma petite beauté. I shall see you once you have my money."

"Until then."

"Until then." Reaver smiled, took a step back and bowed.

Carmen smiled and turned on her heel towards the stairway leading to the main deck. As she proceeded down the stairway and to the ramp exiting the ship Reaver called after her, "Oh! Be sure to watch out for deranged evil chickens. It would be a shame to hear that you were felled by one of those nasty creatures."

Carmen laughed as she walked down the ramp. As she walked off the dock the 2 dozen or so crew passed her, she nodding to some and smiling, they all doing the same.

The men slowly moved up the ramp, careful not to drop the heavy pieces of the statue. Reaver turned his attention to the event was he couldn't see Carmen anymore. The statue pieces were all placed in the same area. The men were now all scattered over the deck, sitting or lying down. Exhausted from their journey in the desert. One of the men approached Reaver.

"Oi, Reava'. Who's tha dame?"

Most of the men caught what the man asked, and now waited curiously for the answer.

Reaver turned to look down at the scruffy little man,"That my good sir, is our new crew mate for our trip back to Albion."

The man's eyes light up and beamed a huge smile. The other men cheered a clapped each other on the back.

Reaver turned away and walked towards the stairway and down to his quarters. Before entering the room he turned back to the still celebrating crew. "When she returns, send her to my quarters if you will." Reaver turned back to the door opening it and closing it behind him as he stepped inside his room. He picked up a half empty bottle of brandy, and relaxed into the divan as he awaited Carmen's return.

* * *

My goodness I am very sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I've been very busy with school, and I've had little time to sit down and write this chapter. Anyways I hope you like it, and as always please review =]

_*Comme vous souhait beau.C'est votre perte bien que._

_As you wish beautiful. It's your loss though._

_*__Vous parlez français?_

_You speak French?_

*_maldita sea, ¿por qué es el tan difícil ahora_

_damn, why is it so difficult now?_

*_intuitivo uno_

_intuitive one_

_*ma petite beauté_

_my little beauty_


End file.
